Les Sorciers de Waverly Place : Liste des Episodes
Voici les épisodes de la série Les Sorciers de Waverly Place.thumb Saison 1 *Les 10 minutes de folie (The Crazy 10 Minutes Sale) *Premier baiser (First Kiss) *L'Amour en chocolat (I Almost Drowned In a Chocolate Fontain) *Un petit boulot magique (New Employee) *Une soirée désenchantée (Disenshanted Evening) *Tapis, mon beau tapis ! (You Can't Always get What You Carpet) *Le Jeu de la vérité (Alex's Choice) *Attention chien dragon (Curb Your Dragon) *Alex fait son cinéma (Movies) *Zappe le bouton ! (Pop Me and We Both Go Down) *Potion tragique (Potion Commotion) *La Petite Soeur de Justin (Justin's Little Sister) *Le Château des Sorciers - Partie 1 (Wizard School - Part 1) *Le Château des Sorciers - Partie 2 (Wizard School - Part 2) *La Batte enchantée (The Supernatrual) *Entre tonton et papa (Alex In The Middle) *Les Cobayes (Report Card) *Idées volées (Credit Check) *Les Amoureux d'Alex (Alex's Spring Fling) *Telle mère, Telle fille (Quinceanera) *Tableaux vivants (Art Museum Piece) Saison 2 *Le Super Quizz (Smarty Pants) *Quand on parle du loup garou (Beware Wolf) *Le Journal intime d'Alex (Graphic Novel) *La Course (Racing) *Maximan (Alex's Brother, Maximan) *Magitech en péril - Partie 1 (Saving Wiz Tech - Part 1) *Magitech en péril - Partie 2 (Saving Wiz Tech - Part 2) *La Révélation (Harper Knows (A Wizard Outing)) *Souvenir d'enfance (Taxi Dance) *Bébé Cupidon (Baby Cupid) *Le Plan B du Futur (Make It Hapen (Plan B) *Conte de fées (Fairy Tale) *La Robe enchantée (Fashion Week) *La Main secourable (Helping Hand) *La Prof d'art plastique (Art Teacher) *Voyage dans le temps (Future Harper) *Alex fait le bien (Alex Does Good) *La Fugue enchantée (Hugh's Not Normous) *Risque d'orage sur Waverly Place (Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth) *Jeu en famille (Family Game Night) *Sans Parole (Justin's New Girlfriend) *Prof, ma prof (My Tutor, Tutor) *Tableau Magique (Paint By Committee) *Sorcier d'un jour (Wizard For a Day) *La Vie de croisière des Russo (Castaway To Another Show) *Sensation (Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place) *Vénération (Wizards vs. Vampires : Tasty Bites) *Séparation (Wizards vs. Vampires : Dream Date) *Résurrection (Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies) *Le Nouvel Examen (Retast) Saison 3 *Frankengirl (Franken Girl) *Halloween (Halloween) *La Chasse aux monstres (Monster Hunter) *La Fiancée en danger (Three Monsters) *La Nuit au musée (Night at the Lazerama) *La Maison de poupée (DollHouse) *Le marathon d'Harper (Marathoner Herper) *Un garçon sous le charme (Alex Charms a Boy) *Les Sorciers contre les loup-garous (Wizards vs. Werevolves) *Positive à tout prix (Positive Alex) *La Colle (Detention Election) *Un petit air de Shakira (Dude Looks Like Shakira) *Le Concert des Arrrghh (Eat To The Beat) *Mise à l'écart ("Third Wheel) *Révolution chez les Sorciers (The Good, The Bad and The Alex) *Western (Western Show) *Le Prix de la citoyenneté (Alex's Logo) *Le Banquet (Dad's Buggin Out) *Le Secret de Max (Max's Secret Girlfriend) *Le Temps des amours (Alex Russo, Matchmaker?) *Un autre Justin (Delinquent Justin) *Le Capitaine Jim Bob Sherwood (Captain Jim Bob Sherwood) *Sorciers contre Finkle (Wizards vs. Kinkles) *Un monde sans contradiction (All About You-Niverse) *Oncle Ernesto (Unclen Ernesto) *Touner la page (Moving On) *Alex sauve Mason (Wizard Unleashed / Alex Saves Mason) *Les Sorciers contre le gouvernement (Wizards Exposed) Saison 4 *La Faute ultime (Alex Tells The World) *Alex abandone (Alex Gives Up) *Sans les pouvoirs ... (Lucky Charmed) *Voyage au centre de Mason (Journey To the Center of Mason) *Opération compétition (Three Maxes and a Little Lady) *La Petite Fille à son papa (Daddy's Little Girl) *Rosie (Everything's Rosie For Justin) *Danse avec les anges (Dancing With Angels) *Les Sorciers contre les anges (Wizards vs. Angels) *Le Retour de Max (Back to Max) *La Découverte de Zeke (Zeke Finds Out) *Attention aux voeux (Magic Unmasked) *Rencontre avec les loup-garous (Meet th Werevolves) *La Coupe des bêtes (Beast Tamer) *Sorcier de l'année (Wizard of the Year) *La Prédiction (Misfortune at the Beach) *Les sorciers sauvent le monde ! (Wizards vs. Astroid) *Le Retour de Justin (Back to Justin) *Alex marrionettiste (Alex the Puppetmaster) *Le Clone de Harper (My Two Harpers) *Les Sorciers de l'appartement 13 B (Wizards of Apartment 13 B) *La Colocataire fantôme (Ghost Roomate) *Le Bal des zombies (Get Along, Little Zombies) *Seuls contre tous (Wizards vs Everything) *Voyage dans le passé (Rock Around the Clock) *Il était une fois (Harperella) *Le Dernier Sorcier de la famille (Who Will Be the Family Wizard ?) *EPISODE SPECIAL : Le Retour Des Sorciers : Alex contre Alex ( The Wizards Return : Catégorie:Les Sorciers de Waverly Place Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Séries